


Preferences

by Ast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ast/pseuds/Ast
Summary: Holland doesn't like to do it with limited time, but keeping an ear out after Liechtenstein's brother is better than no Liechtenstein at all.
Relationships: Liechtenstein/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Preferences

There's no shame in having preferences. His just happens to be virginity, or at least the illusion of it. He loves to know that his women are too flat to have caught the interest of someone before him; the hips that could still belong to a boy, the breasts that aren't visible beneath a layer of clothing, the way he knows that he will be the first to put his hand between their legs and show them a different kind of heaven.  
  
They are no less women just because their bodies won't tempt other men, and Holland knows that it is only a matter of teaching them. He loves nothing more than the sight a nipple puckering for the first time under his fingers, the sound of a breathing that grows ragged in wonder, the feel of something changing for good as he presses into places where no man has gone before.  
  
The taste as he eats her out for the first time, having had to tell her that yes, yes, he wants to do it, he  _likes_ to do it, and refraining from suggesting that she sucks him off so that she can see for herself what it is like to do it with your mouth.  
  
It wouldn't do to have all the fun at once, after all. This is the third time they're together, after a conversation during a meeting which ended in the women's restroom with her tiny bra unfastened to be pushed up to make way for his face and his hand up under her skirt. The second time had been in his bed, when her brother had gone to discuss work with Germany and Prussia and she had snuck away for a night in which Switzerland had made sure no-one in Europe got any sleep. Holland doesn't like to do it with limited time, but keeping an ear out after Liechtenstein's brother is better than no Liechtenstein at all.  
  
She is breathing quicker, and he keeps on ramming his tongue against her clit, pressing down and letting up in a rhythm that her body is telling him is just the right one for her. He would love to take his time with this, to taste and explore and prolonging the pleasure for her, but Switzerland won't spend the entire day shopping for groceries. Liechtenstein is far from complaining, and he supposes he might show her his true expertise whenever he gets around to teaching her to suck cock. Her thighs are quivering around his head; she is fighting to keep her hips still, and he licks her harder, hears a breath turn into a shriek, and keeps it up until she moans in gratitude. He moves down to less sensitive places as she rides out her orgasm, and kisses the insides of a thigh as she collapses back into herself.  
  
"Think he'll be back soon?" he asks as he sits up, and Liechtenstein glances at the clock on the wall, and shakes her head.  
  
"At least fifteen minutes longer, I think," she says, and Holland refrains from cursing. He moves up above her instead, takes himself in his hand and slips inside of her with reverence and absolute patience. She is still small beneath him and virgin-tight around him, but her face is content as he starts fucking her at a leisurely pace, wanting to make her come when he is inside of her but remembering, from the last time, that she needs more time than he probably has to do his business, get dressed and get out of the house before Switzerland catches sight of him alone with his sister.  
  
"You're wonderful," he tells her and leans down to kiss her, tasting her mouth and her tongue as her arms slip up to wrap around his shoulders.  
  
"You are, too," she tells him when he pulls back to get a better angle and increase the pace, "no-one else would ever have shown me this."  
  
"More's their loss," he says as he lifts her right leg to rest it over his shoulder to pound in earnest.  
  
The sight of her beneath him is an image of everything that he could ever have wanted; her heaving chest tells that she is getting closer, again, and that promise is alone to almost send him over the brink. He stills inside of her, presses a hand to her stomach to keep her still, and barely manages to suppress it.  
  
She looks at him in confusion as he feels it come down, but just as he shifts and is about to continue, the door slams downstairs and Switzerland, oddly gentle, calls for his sister.  
  
His sister, who is on her back with Holland balls-deep inside of her, hesitates for a second before she answers, "I'm upstairs, brother."  
  
There is a sound of acceptance to that, but just as Holland is about to sigh in relief and finish what he started, he hears footsteps on the stairs and realizes that even if Switzerland wouldn't hear them with the god-forsaken thin walls in his house, he is on his way to see Liechtenstein  _now_ .  
  
He pulls out of her and tumbles off the bed, realizes that there is no-where to hide in her room and that he is not about to jump out of a window on the second floor. Liechtenstein, bless her, knows more about handling her brother than he had been tricked into by seeing them interact before; without loosing a beat, she pulls up a sheet and yells, "Big brother, I'm not decent! I spilled jam on my dress. I need to change."  
  
"Again? You need to be more careful when you eat!"  
  
"I know," she calls to him as she pulls a new dress out of her wardrobe and over her head, "I'm sorry."  
  
She is a delightful view as she pulls up her stockings and slips on her shoes, and Holland hopes that it has too long since Switzerland was with a woman for him to notice the smell of sex on his sister. He sits naked on the floor of her bedroom and leans against her bed as the siblings disappear downstairs, Switzerland complaining about having met Italy on his way home and Liechtenstein demurely agreeing to his grouching.  
  
The room is chill without her, and he casts a glance to where he is still hard and wet from her pussy. This is what he gets for being a gentleman, blue balls and a near death experience, but it would still be impolite to jerk off in a lady's bedroom. He stares into the ceiling and lets himself imagine how he could have finished some of the best sex in his life if Italy had been just a little bit more annoying than usual.  
  
He is just getting to the part where he presses his thumb to her clit and makes her howl when the door to her room opens and closes softly, and she suddenly stands beside him, flushed and nervous.  
  
"He's making dinner," she says softly, and promptly kneels above him, lifts her skirt and takes him in her hand to keep him still as she sinks down and starts riding.  
  
He puts his arms around her but does nothing to guide her. He lets her keep the pace and just revels in the delicious feel of her small, clothed body against his naked skin, the rustle of her dress around his waist and the contrast between the skin of her thighs and the fabric of her stockings. She makes no sound except for her own hard breathing now, and he does the same, remembers how well Switzerland's voice carried through the door of her bedroom. It is wonderfully illicit, and when she clamps down around him with a jerking movement of her hips, he lets himself go and comes with the delightful feeling of her orgasm around him.


End file.
